Tierno X Shauna: A Jealous Performing Fairy
by Poke456
Summary: Shauna is sick and tired that Tierno is only attracted to Serena so she decides to take drastic measures by finally making her move whether Tierno likes it or not!


While waiting for the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase to begin Ash prepares for his gym battle, Serena prepares for the showcase and Shauna took Tierno away from everybody in private. Shauna said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tierno says, "Me?" Shauna says, "Yes you what's with you flirting with Serena all the time?" Tierno says, "Come on Shauna I know you look great too but her she's like a goddess to me!" Shauna with an evil look in her eye says, "Oh really?" Shauna grabs Tierno and says, "Then maybe we'll just have to see about that won't we!" Tierno says, "What do you mean?" Shauna says, "I mean you and me have sex tonight!" Tierno says, "Eh I don't know!" Shauna in an angry look says, "You'll do it unless you want Serena to learn your embarrassing secret plus you won't even have sex with your only female friend what makes you think Serena will?!" Tierno struggles and says, "Eh all right tonight it is but no one must ever find out." Shauna says, "Got it!" So after their little chat Shauna then practiced for the showcase till the sun started to set. Later on Ash and the others were eating dinner and Shauna was watching Tierno making sure he doesn't pay attention to Serena making him gulp in fear then Ash said, "Tierno are you all right?" Tierno freaked out and calmingly said, "Uh sure everything is just fine Ash!" Ash said, "Are you still thinking about that gym battle you lost?" Tierno says, "Ha no it's just it's too personal to talk about that's all!" Shauna says, "So Serena what are you gonna do with Eevee I know you wanna see it watch you perform but with a big crowd don't you think Eevee will get too uncomfortable?" Serena says, "No problem so long as Clemont has his Bunnelby Eevee will be just fine." Clemont says, "Yeah I suppose so I'll just keep Bunnelby out for the remainder of the showcase." Shauna says, "Then I suppose nothing will go wrong tomorrow." Shauna continues staring at Tierno making him nervous about what's coming up next. After dinner they each headed to their rooms and Tierno waits for Shauna and he says, "Oh my god what did I got myself in to?" Tierno undresses himself making him naked and lies on the bed then suddenly Shauna comes out in her performance outfit and Tierno says, "Shauna what's going on?" Shauna says, "What's going on is I want you to do me while I'm wearing my fairy dress." Tierno says, "Why?" Shauna says, "So it'll make me even more sexier for tomorrow now come on let's do it!" Tierno lies down while Shauna licks every part on Tierno's body and kisses his lips with full force as her tongue bashes into his mouth making Shauna sexily attracted and Tierno look like he was being attacked by something horrible then unfortunately he peed with full force and Shauna licked him good making him so ticklish. Shauna then said, "All right big boy give it to me!" Tierno looked nervous and he licked Shauna's boobs uncomfortably but still turned her on then lowered her panties and inserted his penis into her vagina. Shauna says, "Oh yeah now dance for me!" Tierno danced so sadly but still enough to make Shauna feel so attracted she peed with full force then she commanded him to do it in the butt and then he did it and they both moaned Shauna happily Tierno sadly! Shauna then peed even further after that she commanded Tierno to lick her pee and he did uncomfortably. After sex Shauna said, "Wow if this is what you're like Serena would be better off with someone else maybe even with a lesbian!" Tierno says, "I'm sorry all I could think about is Serena!" Shauna says, "Well let's try harder!" Shauna pounces on Tierno and she kisses him even further and they continue their sex till midnight. Morning time Serena drags everyone to the showcase after she and Shauna forgot to register Tierno says, "Well maybe if you didn't try to prove a point we wouldn't have this problem!" Shauna says, "Save it or we're doing it again!" Tierno freaked and said, "Uh yes ma'am!" At the end Serena walks away with her second princess key and after departing from Ash and his friends Tierno and Shauna headed out and Shauna says, "Where's Trevor?" Tierno says, "I lied!" Shauna says, "Then why did you.." Tierno kissed Shauna on the lips for a few seconds the kiss was off and Shauna says, "Ooh I see I finally turned you on!" Tierno and Shauna got naked and had sex in the forest after that their journey continues.


End file.
